


Rinse, Repeat

by moondansr, Stormlyht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore thought things might not work out to his liking.  With the help of Severus Snape he set up a spell to allow the two of them to go back in time until they got it right.  Unfortunately both of them keep dying.  Is there a way to stop Voldemort and have both of them live?  It's not looking good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secondary story when compared to Impossible! so it will update less often. Once a week probably.
> 
> As the story continues Harry may get involved with someone, that's why it's marked underage. As new pairings occur they will be added. The warnings and tags are subject to change. Characters will be added as they show up in the story.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Severus was dead again. With a sigh, he turned to face the Headmaster. He knew the man would be waiting for him. “It’s impossible. In order for the brat to live, you and I have to die.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the Headmaster said congenially. “Maybe only one of us?”

“Then I’ll die, you stop touching that cursed ring. What are you, a golem? You just keep making the same mistake again and again!”

“No.” He frowned. “It’s always so exciting to finally get my hands on that ring.”

“Don’t be a dunderhead! You’re reminding me of my students.” Normally Severus wouldn’t talk to the Headmaster that way, but he was frustrated.

“I think we’ve gone about this all wrong Severus. I think the problem is *you*.”

There was a long pause, during which Severus carefully drew himself up and pulled his emotions in. “Excuse me?”

“I think you need to live. Why do you always let that snake kill you?”

“I assure you Headmaster, I do not *let* that snake kill me.” None the less it did keep happening, which was quite problematic.

“I think you shouldn’t go to him this time, yes? Just ignore the summons.”

“Yes, because Harry’s sure to survive that!”

“Well, you never know, do you? Maybe be near, but not too close.” The Headmaster reached out and lightly pat Severus’ arm. “Sherbet Lemon?”

“We’re dead, we can’t eat!” Severus growled. He shook his head. “Fine, we’ll try it your way. Where do you want to start over from this time?”

“Hmm… that is a conundrum. How about just before you kill me? I’ll try to talk some sense into the boy.”

Severus raised his eyebrows. “Doesn’t that seem a bit late for trying to impart sense?”

“Well, I see your point. We could let the boy become more attached to you.” There was an interesting gleam in the Headmaster’s eyes.

"How, exactly, do you think that will help?" Severus had been told to keep Harry at a distance, to not get along with him. Now he was supposed to get close with him?

"Well, maybe the problem is actually that he needs to trust you, instead of hate you. We haven't tried that yet."

"We haven't tried a number of things. That doesn’t mean we should. In example, we have never tried not sending him off to live with the Dursley's in the first place."

"What a fantastic idea Severus!" Dumbledore said as he clapped his hands together. "I like the way you think."

Severus took a deep breath and forced his hands back out of fists. "Do you truly want to relive that many years, Headmaster?"

"Well, when you think about it, we've already relived that many years, haven't we? Just… not in a row." The Headmaster lightly patted Severus' arm. "Would it be terrible if you did?"  
Severus felt his upper lip twitching as he reigned in his temper. Would it be terrible, indeed. "Let us try it one more time without going quite that far. Do use a glove to touch the bloody ring this time, Headmaster."

"I see. Well Severus, when would you suggest we go back to?"

"I would like to try the beginning of the summer before the brat attends Hogwarts. Do me the favor of not sending Hagrid to fetch him. I shall arrange for his transport to the school."

"I see," the Headmaster said, raising his eyebrows. "You feel that’s best?"

"You did express a desire for me to get along with him. Yes, I feel it's best."

"Excellent! Well then, the beginning of the summer before Harry attends Hogwarts. Shall we?" the Headmaster said, offering his hand to Severus.

"Yes, I suppose we shall."


End file.
